The boy in the mirror
by Shadow-whispers
Summary: Nate is just an ordinary boy at high school but when he begins to get memory's of people that look like the people he knows things start to get a little weird. espeasily when he sees a strange boy in the mirror with whisker lines on his face. COMPLETE.
1. Nate

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

A loud ringing echoes through the empty halls. All is still and quiet. Then the doors fling open and wave after wave of students pour out of the class room towards the cafeteria. Lagging behind all his classmates Nate packs away his books into his bright orange bag. A figure lingers in the doorway. Nate glances up and the silhouette disappears. Leaning against the outside wall Hayley wishes she could admit to Nate that she liked him but she never seems to be able to find the right words. She hears footsteps approaching and silently walks in the opposite direction.Her grey eyes dulled by the thought of never telling him her feelings.

Back in the class room Nate slings his bag over his shoulders, walks towards the door but is blocked by a boy in the doorway. Confidants radiates from his presence, his dark eyes felt as if they were looking into his bare soul. Every graceful movement he made was quickly followed by the sounds of girls swooning. His dark hair perfect and his attitude. Well, he's a bit of a dick. Nate then realised the scrutinising look he was receiving from the boy. Then without hesitation the boy steps forward and sweeps Nate aside at the same time. He walks to his desk and opens it to reveal the reason for returning. His stop watch. Being on the schools track team he practiced every lunch. The boy walks past Nate as if he was not even there. This infuriates Nate.

_Hey, Sam!_ Nate shouts after him. Sam stops and turns towards Nate. The girls glaring at Nate for speaking to Sam in such a manor.

_What do you want, loser? _Sam asked impatiently.

The second that Sam said the word loser something in Nate's mind clicked. A strange memory appears in his mind. A boy that sort of looked like Sam was stood in front of him, giving him the exact same look. Except, this other boy wore a blue shirt with a stiff collar that covered his neck. Also white shorts and some strange looking blue sandals. His hair was slightly different and across his forehead was some kind of bandanna with a metal plate attached. The memory was foreign and didn't seem to belong to him, yet it was strangely familiar. A confused look spread across Nate's face and he began to scratch his spiked blond head.Sam rolls his onyx eyes and exits the room without another word, closely followed by his 'fan girls'.

What had he just experienced? Who was this boy? Why did he act just like Sam? Still thinking Nate exits the classroom. His arms raise and cling to the back of his head as he walks. Deep in thought he shuts his eyes and walks straight in to a girl. After the impact Nate opens his eyes to see who he had collided with.

_'Aw,crap!'_thought Nate realising that he had just crashed into Stacy, the girl of his dreams. Her long luxurious pink locks frame her beautiful face. Nate gets up and offers his hand to Stacy. She then proceeds to bat it away and pulls her self up. Her glittering green eyes locked onto his face. Composing herself once more Stacy walks up to Nate and gently caresses his face. Nate's confusion plain on his face. Stacy leans back slightly and then quick as lightning smacks Nate on the head.

_Look where your going next time Nate!_Stacy turns abruptly and heads in the opposite direction.

_Damn it!_thought Nate rubbing his aching head. Once again lifting himself from the cold hallway floor. Watching as Stacy stormed down towards the door. Glancing back with sharp eyes. Another memory formed into Nate's mind. A girl with long pink hair and green eyes and again she looked like Stacy but not quite. Instead of the school uniform a red dress and black short leggings. She was also wearing the strange blue sandals. Walking away from him this girl seemed to have the same intense hatred of him. Nate sighs and walks down the hall to the courtyard. There were lots off people around.

Nate's glanced around and then caught sight of a lonely decrepid swing hanging from a large tree. His pupils dilated. Another foreign memory enters his thoughts. He is sat on the swing looking over at the other students some look familiar but not quite. He feels sad. The memory fades. His hands clutch hit spiky head. '_Whats going on?!'_As people walks past his head is filled with memories of people he didn't know but they seemed so familiar to him.

Nate rushes inside heading towards the boy's bathroom. The door flings open and he splashes water onto his face. '_Get a grip Nate.' _Nate then looks into the mirror but instead of his normal reflection he sees another boy. With blond spiky hair like his but he wore a bandanna like the other boy he saw. The boy in the mirror had the same eyes but also had tree streaks across each cheek. The reflection wasn't wearing the school uniform either but a bright orange Jacket and a white collar. Nate raises his hand to touch the reflection . The reflection then does something unexpected. He begins to shout at Nate. Silent shouts of desperation. Nate was no lipreader but he seemed to be saying... _wake up_...


	2. reverlations

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

The reflection then does something unexpected. He begins to shout at Nate. Silent shouts of desperation. Nate was no lipreader but he seemed to be saying... _wake up_...

--

Nate is totally freaked out and runs for the bathroom door. As he crashes out of the door he slams into Hayley. They both are on the floor. In unison they look up at each other and Hayley's face turns crimson. Nate looks into Hayley's grey eyes and is over come with a memory. Once again a girl that looked like Hayley but wasn't, was stood below him. She was panting and there were small streams of blood emerging from the corner of her lips.She stands facing another person. Nate appeared to be stood on a balcony of some kind.She had the same grey eyes as Hayley but her hair was shorter and she had a fierce look in her eye. The girl then attacks what Nate assumes to be her opponent and an intense fight begins. The girl falls. Nate finds himself shouting to her. He calls the girl, Hinata. The memory fades back into his mind.Nate then whispers..."_Hinata..."_

Confusion spreads on Hayley's face. Then the look of realisation enters her eyes. Hayley then stares into space. Nate, slightly confused because of her reaction, walks away.

Hayley doesn't even notice that Nate's gone. As her mind is filled with memories. Hayley now knows that she is in fact... Hyuuga Hinata. With this revelation in mind Hayley disappears in a cloud of smoke leaving Hinata in her place. Then coming to her senses Hinata realised that they were all under a genjuitsu and that it was up to her to figure out why and how to realise all who are trapped.

Nate has reached the cafeteria and is stood in line for his favourite meal. Ramen. He had decided to go for misu today. Just in front of Nate a rather plump boy is stood choosing his meal.

_"Jeez, Charlie are you gonna choose or what?"_said a very lazy sounding voice waiting for Charlie on the other side of the tills. Charlie simply smilesand grabs a bowl without paying attention to what he gets. Nate recognises the other boy, Steve, one of the smartest lazy guys you will ever meet. Nate waves at him and Steve gives an acknowledging nod. Once they had all gotten their lunch they sat down together and ate their ramen. Nate then looked up at the other boys first at Steve then at Charlie. Charlie had long since finished his ramen and was now onto his chips.

Nate had seen this practically everyday but today this triggered more memories of boys that seem alot like Steve and Charlie, but not quite. Nate's eyes dilated, two names stick in his mind. Choji and Shikamaru. Before Nate realises the names escape from his lips. Then in the corner of Nate's eye he see's Sam running the track. Anger flashes across his eyes._I'll see you guys later._ Nate says shortly and then heads toward the track.

After Nate leaves Steve and charlie are sat, unable to move. A life time of memories flash across their eyes. White smoke surrounds the boys. Soon Steve and Charlie are erased from existence leaving Shikamaru and Choji in their place. Choji in a daze blindly eats his chips, Shikamaru however caught on to whats happening, decides to leave and formulate a plan.

At the track Sam is racing his teammates and currently winning. The squeals of Sam's 'fan girls' fill the air. Watching Sam run around the track awaken memories in Nate's mind. Except in this memory the boy is not running on a track up all the way up a tree. His smug face as he reached the top lingered in Nate's mind. Always with that smug look. More memories flashing across Nate's eyes. Anger swells. His usually cerulean eyes aflame. Nate feeling his nails and canines growing, sharpening, thickening.

Suddenly Nate appears directly in front of Sam. The shock in Sam's eyes obvious. Like a red flash of light nate ran straight towards Sam. Nate's intent to kill radiating off his blurry form.


	3. what a drag

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

Suddenly Nate appears directly in front of Sam. The shock in Sam's eyes obvious. Like a red flash of light nate ran straight towards Sam. Nate's intent to kill radiating off his blurry form.

--

The burning desire in Nate's heart for Sam's blood fuels his rage. Nate in engulfed in some from of clear red smoke. Students and teachers gather to watch the horrifying spectacle. As Nate gains speed his claw like nails scrap the track as if Nate is trying to sharpen them. A blood curdling growl escapes his lips and he leaps towards Sam.

Making her way through the crowd the headteacher Tami makes her way towards the scene. Know onequite knows why she insists on the students calling the teachers by their first name, or how every year for the past twenty-five years she has worked at the school that she insists she is only thirty ( i guess beutox and nip/tucks are necessities). Turning to her secretary, Susan, Tami gives the _call the parents_ signal, with that Susan scampers off towards her office. Whirling around to face the boys Tami storms on to the track.

Nate comes down aiming at Sam but Sam manages to avoid contact and avoids most of Nate's attacks.

_"Sasuke BASTARD!"_Nate screams at Sam. With realisation in his onyx eyes white smoke engulfs the boys. Sam's once onyx eyes are now crimson, matching Nate's speed Sasuke counters and attacks.

_"well done, dobe" _Saske says in between dodges and hits. Looking over at the woman storming towards them Sasuke realises she's an almost perfect double for Tsunade. Then takes a closer look at the boy attacking him. It wasn't Naruto. Well almost, He has the same cerulean eyes and messy blond spikes but this boy didn't have Naruto's signature whisker marks on his cheeks.

Then it hits him 'this must be a ge-' Sasuke didn't have time to even finish his thoughts as something else hits him. The fist of a severely peeved looking lady. Just as her fist made contact with his face, Sasuke disappears and a log is left in his place. Tami takes a couple of steps back. Her eyes locked on the log. Slowly Nate's eyes turn back to their clear blue state. He looks around at eh the dub founded crowd. Confusion plain on his face.

Looking down at the scene from a near by tree Sasuke gathered his thought about the current situation. He reconised some of the chakra signitures from the students and teachers gathered, Neji's, Sakura's, Ino's, Tenten's, Kakashi's, Tsunade's, Shino's and Kiba's. Except they all looked completely different. Looking down at the blond boy who was getting an ear full from the Tsunade's lookalike, he knew that the boy is Naruto.

Approaching from behind Hinata, Shikamaru and Choji had sensed sasuke's chakra signature and headed towards him. Silently they met Sasuke in his hiding place. He turns and acnologes their presence.

_"Sasuke how did you escape the genjustu?"_Hinata asks timidly, Sasuke had always frightened her as he was so strong and cold.

_"That boy other there said my name"_Sasuke replies whilst pointing at Nate.

"Ya think he's Naruto" Choji asks between mouth fulls of chips.

"Yes and he seems to be the only one able to release people from this genjustu." Sasuke replies shortly.

"What a drag" says Shikamaru absent mindly.

"We need to figure out how to release the justu and then find who ever is doing this" Sasuke stated coldly.


	4. juice anyone?

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

"Yes and he seems to be the only one able to release people from this genjustu." Sasuke replies shortly.

"What a drag" says Shikamaru absent mindly.

"We need to figure out how to release the justu and then find who ever is doing this" Sasuke stated coldly.

--

The genin in the tree then turn there attentions back to the scene below.

Nate stare blankly at Tami. A large vein pulsates at the back of her head.

_"_This is not like you Nate, I'm afraid I'll have to call your parents_."_ Nate's expression then softens as he is lead towards the building by Tami. The crowd disperses.

The group in the tree are slightly confused, in this genjustu, Naruto has a family! Then a large foreign chakra signature is sensed in the thinning crowd. They had quickly figured out that everyone in Konoha was under the genjustu so they just had to look for some one who didn't resemble anyone they know. However they were also curious who Naruto's family were. So they decided to follow Naruto whilst being on the look out for any suspects.

As Nate is led inside he has the strangest feeling that he's being watched, but shacks it off. Sat on the seats outside of Tami's office Nate can see his parents are sat waiting for him, along with his younger sister. He looks over at them knowing the loud shouts he will receive when he gets home. Then, just for a split second, the group flickered. Like they were a hologram or something. Hannah runs over to him and does a cute pouting face.

_"_You've been naughty Nate!"She states, her large sapphire eyes locked onto his face. Her small six year old body barely reaching his waist. (she looks alot like fem-naruto, just alot younger and without the whiskers) Their mother approaches from behind and lifts Hannah onto her arms. Her long flaming locks framing her gentile face. Then Nate's father appears next to her, he has wild blond hair just like Nate.

"Mark, Katherine. Step into my office." Nate's parent's follow Tami into her office, his father giving Nate a warning glace as if to say 'what now?'. Nate sit' down with his sister. She looks up at him with her blond hair tied up in pony tails. She giggles sweetly as he makes a funny face at her. Hannah jumps out of the seat and runs down the corridor towards the courtyard, Nate follows his hyper active sister.The small blond girl runs outside and sits on the lone swing. A large grin forms on her face, Nate walks over and pushes her heartily. Her long pigtails flowing in the wind.

The genin hear the two coming outside. Simultaneously they all jump into a tree and hide quietly. They watch the two on the swing set. Naruto seems to be happy. Hinata looks down at him and then at his 'sister'. She turns back to look at Sasuke, He nods. They all eventually catch on. As sad as it was, Naruto doesn't have a family. That's the way it had to stay. They look back down at Naruto. He is still pushing his 'sister' however, she is looking directly at them. Her saphire eyes glistening. Her grin turns to a smirk.

"Nate, can you get me a juice bottle?" The swing stands still. Nate smiles and heads into the building. She smiles until he is out of view. Her gaze is once again locked onto the ninja. The blond comes off the swings and stands up straight. She closes her eyes and the tree the genin were hiding in disappears and the ninja lend in a heap on the floor. Her eyes are once again open. Her smirk returns.

The genin regain composure and stand facing the child. They look at the little girl. She has the perfect cover. Naruto, the only one able to break the genjustu thinks she is his sister. He will protect her fiercely.  
" You can do nothing. I will win." she giggles menacingly. but the scariest part is that when she spoke the voice of and adult women replaced the six year old one they heard before.

Her voice sent shivers down Hinata's spine.  
"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asks coldly.

"Oh well if you really want to know." She replies coolly in her adult tone. Her eyes flicker to behind them and back. "No, please leave me alone" Her voice returned to child and eyes bursting with tears.  
he genin hear something hit the floor behind them. They turn to find Naruto. The juice bottle lies on the floor.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" He shouts, his eyes flicker between sapphire and crimson. She runs over and hids behind him. Her childish whimpers echo around the genin. An evil smirk emerges from her lips and then return to sobbing.


	5. Hinata

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

"Oh well if you really want to know." She replies coolly in her adult tone. Her eyes flicker to behind them and back. "No, please leave me alone" Her voice returned to child and eyes bursting with tears.  
The genin hear something hit the floor behind them. They turn to find Naruto. The juice bottle lies on the floor.

"What are you doing to my sister?!" He shouts, his eyes flicker between sapphire and crimson. She runs over and hides behind him. Her childish whimpers echo around the genin. An evil smirk emerges from her lips and then returns to sobbing.

--

Nate's flame like chakra engulfs him once again. It forms a fox like figure around him. The genin watch dumbfounded. Hinata stares up at the man she loves. She doesn't understand whats going on. Whats is this evil chakra? A single confused tear escapes from her pearly eyes.

"Naruto-kun" she whispers. Her gaze drops to the floor and she clasps her hands to her chest.

Nate looks down at Hannah. Her sobs fuel his rage. He hates bullies. Hows could they pick on a little girl. He takes a closer look at the group. They looked just like Sam, Hayley, Charlie and Steve. It couldn't be them. They were dressed different. Nate studies the Sam-look-a-like.

A memory flows into Nate's mind. A boy, stood in front of him. Protecting him from a bombardment of long needles. They stick out his pale flesh. He kinda looks like a cactus. He feels the surprise he felt in the memory and the admiration.  
The memory fades to the back of Nate's mind.

Nate then studies the Hayley-look-a-like.

Another memory flashes across his eyes. This time he sees a girl. Its dark. They are stood in a large clearing near a river. Her hands are spinning rapidly forming a protective shield against... A HUGE WASP?! Nate feels like he knows that she's doing this for him... to protect him. As the wasp rebounds from her attack the memory retreats to Nate's mind.

Nate studies the other two look-a-likes. He remembers the Stacey-look-a-like, Sakura, telling him about how Shikamaru, Choji and Ino had helped during the chunnin exams. They fought to protect him. Against the sound ninja who were sent by Orochimaru. The memory fades to black.

Hannah looks up at Naruto. She can feel her hold on him loosening. She has to get Naruto away from the shinobi or he would remember everything and break her genjustu. She closes her tear-stained eyes and focuses.

The school doors swings open revealing Nate's parents stood with Tami.

"Nate get your butt over hear." Nate's fathers voice lingers in the courtyard.

"You too young lady" Added the redhead next to him. Hannah grabs onto Nate's hand and gently pulls him towards their 'parents'. The three adults turn to enter the building. The red chakra steadily fading back into Nate's body.

Then a sudden burst of courage developed inside Hinata, she couldn't let him go with them.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" Her pearly eyes filled with tears, her courage dissolved. "P...please d ...don't go"

Nate turns and looks at the crying girl. Naruto? The name sounded so familiar. Then exactly what Hannah feared happened. Naruto's memories came flooding back and Nate was no more.


	6. The battle

**--X-X-X I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!X-X-X--**

Then a sudden burst of courage developed inside Hinata, she couldn't let him go with them.

"Naruto-kun! Wait!" Her pearly eyes filled with tears, her courage dissolved. "P...please d ...don't go"

Nate turns and looks at the crying girl. Naruto? The name sounded so familiar. Then exactly what Hannah feared happened. Naruto's memories came flooding back and Nate was no more

--

Suddenly a white smoke enveloped the boy once known as Nate leaving the number one knuckle head shinobi standing before Hannah. Then cracks rose from the ground that went allover and reached the sky. All of the western style town shatters like a mirror and Konoha reverted to the way it was. Normal people in the village disappear in clouds of smoke revealing the original shinobi. The two adults that were Nate's parents disappeared in similar clouds of smoke leaving behind a bewildered looking couple. Finally the girl who claimed to be Nate's sister was shrouded by the white clouds. Once the smoke cleared a girl roughly twelve years old is stood sobbing into her hands.

"W...why did you do it? I gave you all everything that you wanted!" She whispered.

"It may have been a wonderful place but it wasn't real. Why did you do it? Who are you?" Naruto asked her, the girl looked up at them with water red eyes. Her shoulder length purple hair stands on end as mysterious pink streams of chalkra emanated from the girl. Her eyes then turned completely black.

"I did it... to steal the immense chalkra that the shinobi posses in this village!" She screamed in a strangely adult sounding voice. The streams of chalkra then change from pink to black and the streams reach out towards the young shinobi but the jump away.

"You wouldn't have even noticed! You would have lived normal lives!" The long black arm of chalkra reached out for them again.

"But it wouldn't have been our lives!" Sasuke shouted as he threw paper bombs whilst avoiding the black chalkra.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted attempting to find a weak spot. Then she spotted a large cluster of chalkra nerves that the black arms seemed to be comeing out of. She signalled to the other where the weakness was and they all began to attack it. Choji advanced towards her but was struck down and pinned by the chalkra arm. He was completely paralyzed and the chalkra stream glowed as it extracted his chalkra. Soon Hinata and Shikamaru were both pinned down by the dark chalkra. Sasuke implemented is sharingan and evaded several streams but one came at from the side and he was pinned down. Naruto's rage at his comrades defeat boiled inside of him and his eyes turned red with slit for pupils. He looked far more feral then usual and he had developed a single tail.

"You will never win!" He then went straight at her, the arms went for him but on contact recoiled from its evil nature.

"Kage-bunshin no justu!" A second Naruto appeared and assisted Naruto in creating...

"Rasengan!" He plunged the swirling mass of pure chalkra into her weak point and she fell crippled to the ground. All the dark chalkra streams recoiled into her again. Slowly she stood up again and looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Her clothes stained red and her legs finally gave way. Gripping her wound an evil grin creeped onto her face. She then began to laugh manically to herself. Naruto took one step forward but then recoiled as she shot a murdering glance at him.

"I am not the last..." She said simply. The glimmer of a kunais in her hand gripped the attention of the shinobi. Her grin stayed glued to her face as she stared unwaveringly at Naruto. She then plunge the sharp weapon into her own chest and slumped to the ground, her limbs twitched every so often. The observing shinobi were dumbfounded.

Later on they where gathered in Tsunade's office. She listened intently to their accounts on the battle. The Hokage was staring out of the window as they finished thei accounts and she then turned suddenly.

"What did she mean 'I am not the last' I wonder?" Silence eveloped the room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**That was the final intalment of 'The boy in the mirror' thank you for reading and if i get enough demand i may do a sequel. **

***bows* Bye for now ^_^  
**


End file.
